Pyro Sisters
by Wolf Mage Rynzu
Summary: Two Fire Sprites travel from their forest home to the city in hopes of joining the community to live along side demons and humans. pairings: SesshyOC KogaOC
1. The Journey Begins

Pyro Sisters

Chapter 1

The Journey Begins

It was summer and the boiling hot sun made all the fire sprites in the forest restless. They buzzed through the trees so fast that they looked like wild fireflies. Our story is about two of these fire sprites named April and Amber from the Pyro Clan. They were very mischievous sisters and would love to blow things out of proportion, if they didn't already blow it up. Yes, these two sisters had a lot to learn about the world.

The Pyro Clan boasted in skillful warriors, but April and Amber were a bit clumsy and ended up doing more cleaning than training. Amber was a delightful fire sprite with dark red hair and light brown eyes that would glow scarlet when she used magic. She was 5'2" and had four translucent wings that tapered to a point and were elegantly curved. Her sister April had dirt brown hair and dark brown eyes. It was very difficult for her to use magic so she stuck with martial arts most of the time. She had two relatively large wings that made it difficult for her to fly very fast without knocking into something. They both loved music and to hang out with the boy sprites since they were much more exciting than the girl ones. They would play football by the pond or skateboard among the branches and the huge banyan trees.

One particular afternoon, the leader of the Pyro Clan called them into a top secret meeting. Since they weren't very successful as warriors they wondered what on earth Pyro Major would want with them. They thought their lives were pretty normal (as far as fire sprites go), but their normal lives were about to be turned up-side-down.

"I need you to immerse yourself with humans," Pyro Major said to them. "We have created a device that will help you to blend in with them and gather knowledge."

"Gather knowledge on what?" Amber asked.

"We need you to find a way to get to the Aqua Clan. Their headquarters are in the middle of a bustling human city and you two have been designated to complete the task of delivering a very important and valuable message to them. Will you do it?" Pyro Major inquired.

"Hell yeah!" April shouted.

"I'm glad to have your cooperation in this task." Pyro Major said after steadying himself from surprise of April's sudden answer. "I need you to go prepare your things you'll be in the human territory for at least a week or until we get things sorted out with the Aqua Clan. You two are going to be the mediators and have a very important role. Don't forget that. You may go now"

The two girls bowed out of the temple and then hugged each other with glee as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"We're going to the human territory! This is so exciting!" Amber squealed.

"I know!" April replied. "Fire Sprites are rarely allowed out of the forest. We totally have to have as much fun crashing in the human territory as we do here. But we can't forget about this message or Pyro Major will have our heads."

"You're right. He said he was gonna give us a potion that would help us blend in with humans. I wonder what it'll be like." said Amber.

"No clue, for now we just need to pack up our stuff."

They flew home as fast as they could and started to throw the closest thing they could reach into the biggest bag they could find. Before they had realized it they had practically packed their entire closet and nearly half of their whole house. They never were very good at planning ahead or thinking rationally, but they say it added to their charm. After packing everything up they went back to Pyro Major's temple to receive the potion that would transform them into humans.

"Here you are," the Clan Alchemist said as he handed each of the girls a small vial that contained a green liquid that bubbled and oozed on its own.

"What's in this? It smells horrid!" April said as she took a whiff of the potion and than slammed the cork back on the vial.

"Just a few things that will make your appearance resemble that of a human's." the Alchemist calmly stated.

Amber had already chugged her potion. "It tastes like peppermint!" she said excitedly.

April hesitantly opened the lid to her vial and drank it one big gulp. "What are you talking about? It tastes like strawberry ice cream," she declared in surprise.

"Now that you've consumed the potion, you have fifteen minutes to fly out of the forest before the transformation takes place. It will last for 72 hours so you'll need to take extra with you incase your little adventure lasts longer than three days. Remember: _You must not let anyone know that you're Fire sprites_, so no using magic or telling anyone. That would endanger the whole clan," The Alchemist advised them.

"Okies," April said as she pushed things around in her bag to make room for the vials.

Amber and April went into the servant room in the temple to change out of their magical garments and into regular human clothes.

"These are so comfy! What are they called?" Amber inquired.

"The Alchemist said that they were called denim jeans. But you are right, they're very comfortable." April told her.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" Amber screamed when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

"What happened?!" April asked with concern as she dashed out of the dressing room.

"Look at me!" Amber whimpered.

Her pointed ears were perfectly rounded and resembled a human's without a second thought. Her wings had shrunk in her back and the only sign left on her body that she had had any was a small scar on her back that resembled a tattoo. The same thing had happened to April as well.

"We look exactly like humans! How weird is that," April said as she examined her new body in the mirror.

"I don't feel comfortable without my wings," Amber moaned.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," April said reassuringly.

Looking completely like humans they found their way out of the forest and into the city. April took out the map Pyro Major had given them that would lead them to the Aqua Clan's headquarters.

"Ok, it says that we should turn left at the café," April looked up from the map and found that there were two entire blocks of cafes with small pathways separating each one.

"Which café did he mean? There are a ton of them!" she complained.

"What's the next place we need to go after the café?" Amber asked. "Maybe that'll help us choose which café to look for."

April read the next step, "Go into the Masabe Flower Shoppe. So all we have to do is find that flower shop."

"Let's ask one of the locals," Amber suggested.

"Good idea." agreed April.

They looked around since there were many people wandering around the long line of cafes. They girls then spotted two demons sitting together at a table not even twenty feet away. (Humans and Demons live in peace, but laws are still being passed about the sprites and fairies) They were both gorgeous men, one was a dog demon and the other belonged to the wolf tribe. The dog demon had long silver hair that covered his back completely and was gently tucked behind his pointed ears. He had golden eyes and a blue crescent moon mark showed on his forehead when the wind blew his bangs out of the way. A red line on each eyelid and two dark red stripes came from his hairline to his cheek and there were also two dark red stripes on both his wrists which were other visible markings on the dog demon. His attire consisted of a pair of dark jeans and a nice buttoned shirt with nice black dress shoes. The wolf demon had his long black hair pulled into a ponytail that revealed his pointed ears; he had electrifying blue eyes. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a loose shirt that read: 'Play in your world, Get pwnd in mine.' A pair of black skate shoes covered his feet.

The two girls approached the table they were sitting at waited for the pair to acknowledge them. They looked from their conversation with questioning eyes.

"Excuse us," April started. "We're lost and were hoping you could help us."

"Sure, where do you to go?" the wolf demon asked.

"We're looking for the Masabe Flower Shoppe. My 'father' didn't give us very clear directions and told us to turn into one of the side streets next to a café. But we're not sure which one since there are so many."

The wolf demon sipped some of his chocolate milkshake through a straw while he thought about where the Masabe Flower Shoppe was. The dog demon stirred his cappuccino while thinking of the shop's location as well.

"Well,…" that wolf demon started but suddenly stopped.

"I'm April," the brunette answered. She pointed to the red-haired girl clinging to her arm, "And this is my sister Amber."

"Cool, I'm Koga," the wolf demon introduced himself. "This is my bud Sesshomaru," Koga said as he made a gesture towards the dog demon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sesshomaru said, making the girls blush a little at his politeness.

"Now I remember!" Koga exclaimed and began to tell the sisters how to find their destination. "Ok, so you see that café down there? It's called The Moonlit Oasis, if you turn right into the alleyway there, go down a few shops, you should find the Masabe Flower Shoppe."

"And how would you know where such a shop is?" Sesshomaru inquired. All three of them stared at Koga.

"My cousin's dragged me along with her pick out flowers for her friends and wanted my opinion. Ayame can be weird like that, why would she bring a guy with her flower shopping?"

"Maybe she just trusts your opinion and wanted to hang out," Amber suggested.

"Good point," Koga agreed.

"Well, thanks for your help Koga and Sesshomaru. Later!" April said as she dragged Amber away from the handsome boys.

"What an interesting pair of girls," Koga thought out loud.

"Yes," Sesshomaru agreed with him. "I wonder if we'll ever run into them again."

Sesshomaru didn't know that they would be running into each other quite a bit as he watched the sisters disappear into the crowd. For some strange reason both of the demons had an urge to see the girls again and talk more. Little did they know their chance at reuniting would come sooner than they thought.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. Thanx

Please Review and tell me what you think!


	2. The Masabe Flower Shoppe

Chapter 2

The Masabe Flower Shoppe

The two sisters followed Koga's directions and just as they reached The Moonlit Oasis as it started to rain. Normally a Fire Sprite might die when getting doused in water, but rain was no problem since it came from nature itself and not a magic summoning. The girls had forgotten about magic at the time and ran screaming into the café, but they were already soaked to the bone.

"Would you two like a table?" one of the waiters asked.

"No, we're just going wait for the rain to stop," April explained.

"Ok then," the waiter replied while he went to attend to another table.

The girls looked around the café; it was a pretty nice nightclub. The bar was off to the side and there were many retro posters hanging on the wall and band posters covered the walls near the kitchen and dance floor. The walls were a lovely shade of cerulean that faded to a deep crimson near the bottom. A white wave curved its way through the middle of the red and blue. In the center of the dance floor was a large red rose painted directly onto the black floor tiles. There was even a compartment in the ceiling where a disco ball could be stored when not in use. Just outside the hall that led to the bathrooms there were palm trees painted on the wall that looked so real it was as if someone had embedded them into the wall itself! The whole café was breathtaking and the sisters just stood there dumbfounded as they took it all in.

"Oh, it stopped raining" April said as her gaze finally came back to window.

"Yea, now we can find the flower shop!" Amber said excitedly.

"Sure thing," April said as they walked out of the café and turned towards the flower shop.

They soon found it, nestled in-between the other shops and cafes. It didn't stand out very much so they almost walked past it. There was a large red-orange flower on the overhang of the shop next to the red cursive letters that read "Masabe Flower Shoppe." The sister walked into the small shop and walked to the desk in the back passing many beautiful bouquets on the way.

"Can I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked. She couldn't have been more than 20 years old and had short blonde hair with blue tips that spiked out in every direction.

April spoke out in the language of the Sprites, "We are here to meet Aqua Major, we have a message from the Pyro Major." She felt safe speaking her native tongue in the store since there were no other customers.

"Aqua Major isn't in right now," the blonde replied in Sprite.

"Tell her the Pyro Representatives stopped by. These are our cell phone numbers," April said as she handed the girl a small slip of paper and she grabbed Amber's hand and led her out of the shop.

Once out side April sighed with relief.

"That was tense," she thought out loud.

"I thought you handled it pretty well," Amber told her. "We'll have to come back again tomorrow to try again."

"You're right. Now that we've found the shop we need to find our apartment."

"Do you think Koga and Sesshomaru would help us?" Amber asked innocently.

April looked at her in disbelief, "I doubt it; it's been over and hour since we left them at the café, they probably went home."

"True," was Amber's only reply.

"Now to find that hotel," April mumbled as the sisters started to walk out the alleyway and onto the main street.

The girls followed the map the Alchemist had given them, and in three hours found the hotel on the map.

"Finally," the sister panted in unison.

They checked into their room and collapsed onto the huge double bed they would be sharing.

"I'll take a shower while you unpack your bag," April suggested.

"Kay," Amber said into the bed mattress.

She slowly lifted herself from the comfortable spot to open her bag and start unloading everything and putting into the drawers and closet leaving enough space for April's items as well. Amber had just finished getting all of her stuff out of her bag and in different places when April walked out of the bathroom fully refreshed and changed into her pajamas, which were a white cami and red boxers as sleep shorts.

"You done un-packing?" she asked.

"Yep," Amber answered.

"You can take your shower now," April offered.

"Thanks," Amber said as she walked into the bathroom with her shampoo and soaps she brought from home.

April began to unpack her bags when her cell phone rang. She picked up her sleek black Kyocera K132 and looked at the number: 568-7232. The caller ID didn't show a name, but she answered it anyway.

"Yo, this is April."

"Hello, are you enjoying your first day in the human territory?" Alchemist's voice said.

"Alchemist! I didn't recognize your number! We're doing fine, thanks. But that map of yours was terrible, we got lost so many times! Could you be clearer next time you give us directions?" April asked.

"Sorry about that," the Alchemist apologized. "But I've only been to the human territory once and my memory is a bit foggy so you're probably lucky remembered to even give you hints."

"Oh," was all April said.

"Anyways, did you get to talk to Aqua Major?" he asked with anxiety in his voice.

"Unfortunately not," April reported. "We left our number and sounded as urgent as possible. You're gonna stop by tomorrow too."

"Very well, report back when you've made contact and delivered the message. Remember: if you girls complete this mission successfully the Sprites will be one step closer to mingling in society without worry."

"We're working on it as hard as we can. I really want to shed this disguise and just be myself. We'll report as soon as anything happens." April replied.

"We'll await your reply," Alchemist stated.

Click

"Who was that?" Amber asked as she walked out of the bathroom still damp from her shower and dressed in her pajamas, which also consisted of a pair of boxers as sleep shorts and a cami, but her cami was pink and her shorts were camouflage.

"It was the Alchemist asking if we were able to give the message to Aqua Major. I told not yet and that we'd call as soon as we did," April said still staring at the screen on her phone.

"Oh, well we're going back to that Masabe Flower Shoppe tomorrow, right?" Amber inquired.

"Right," April answered her.

She looked at the clock. 8:23 PM. She switched on the television set and began to flip through the channels. She found an anime channel and decided on that one.

"You're still addicted to that anime stuff?" Amber asked. She preferred her cute boy obsessions to be 'real'.

"Yup, and don't even think that I'm gonna grow out of it anytime soon," April said as she sported a huge grin.

The two girls giggled and watched anime until the clock truck 10:30 PM.

"Do you think we should go to bed now?" April asked.

"Sure, I'm exhausted," Amber said with a yawn.

"Me too."

The two girls rolled back the covers and snuggled into the bed. They each lay facing the outside of the bed and hugging a smaller pillow that they had each brought with them. Amber had a pair of earphones in so she could fall asleep to music, April was so tired that she fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.

"Aaahhhhhh!!" April screamed at 6:24 in the morning. She bolted straight upright throwing the pillow over the side of the bed and covers onto the other side of the bed. The jolt of sudden energy immediately woke Amber.

"What's the matter?" Amber asked with concern.

"Just a nightmare," April said as she had a hand covering half of her face. She thanked the night god it was dark out so that Amber couldn't see her crying since Amber had rolled over and gone back to sleep.

April stayed sitting up for at least a half hour before laying down again, contemplating her dream. _'How could anything so horrible happen?' _she thought. _'I never want that to happen in real life, the dream was enough to take ten years off someone's life.'_ (Luckily Sprites live much longer than humans so she doesn't really have to worry about that)

April rolled over and looked at the clock. 6:45 AM. _'May as well get up,'_ April thought as she got out of bed and changed into some clothes. She came out of the bathroom wearing denim Capri's and a T-shirt that read: "Be Different" and showed four ducks and one had glasses on with the attached nose and mustache.

She walked into the small kitchen area of their hotel room and started to read a book as she sat that table.

She opened the refrigerator and found that there wasn't much to be found. April wrote a note to Amber that told her that she would be at the grocery store. She grabbed her purse and locked the door behind her.

It was around 8:00 AM when she got to the store. Amber would probably still be sleeping. Amber could sleep through World War II.

As April turned the corners of the grocery store she came to the dairy aisle. She started to pick out some yogurts to eat for breakfast when suddenly a hand reached for the same container of yogurt. She looked over at the other person who also had their hand outstretched and realized it was Koga, the wolf demon.

"Koga!" April said excitedly. "I never thought I'd meet you here. How are you?"

"Surprised at the moment," Koga answered her. "But otherwise I'm fine. I bunked at Sesshomaru's place last night and we stayed up late watching movies. Since I slept over he said I had to do the shopping."

"That sounds fair. Amber and I are sharing a hotel room while we're in town so we split the shopping," April explained.

"Cool. Oh! I forgot to give you something yesterday," Koga said.

"What?" April asked.

"Here," he said and handed her a slip of paper. "It's my cell phone number."

"Thank you!" April said and she immediately imputed it into her cell phone. She took a pen out of her purse and wrote her number on the slip of paper and handed it back to Koga. "Here's mine."

"Thanks," Koga said with a smile. "Now we can keep in touch incase you girls want to get together sometime to something fun. How long are you in town?"

"Just for a couple of days, but we'd love to do something together with you and Sesshomaru. I'll talk it over with Amber and call you later," April said.

"Kay," Koga said with a smile.

The two actually had to get most of the same items: yogurt, soda, snack bars, instant coffee, and each of them picked out a candy bag. April chose Skittles and Koga chose Reese's. They checked out and walk together for most of the way chatting about random things like what movies and music they liked.

When they got to the street that led to the hotel April and Amber were staying at she turned to Koga and said, "Thanks for walking with me this far, the hotels just around this corner. Bye!"

"Later!" Koga called out as she took off in the other direction.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. Thanx

Please Review and tell me what you think!


	3. The Movies

Chapter 3

The Movies?!

"Good morning Amber!" April sang as she floated into the kitchen.

"Welcome back," Amber said, a bit puzzled by her sister's sudden happiness. "What did you get us for breakfast?"

"I got yogurt for tomorrow and pancake mix for today."

"Ok, did you get anything to put in the pancakes?" Amber asked.

"Of course I did silly! I got chocolate chips!"

"Yay!"

April got out the frying pan and mixing bowl while Amber took a shower. When she got out, there was a plate of pancakes waiting for her.

"Thanks sis."

"No prob," April said as she put some more batter into the frying pan. "By the way, you'll never guess who I saw at the store today!"

Just then her cell phone went off. April picked it up to check the caller ID.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered as she flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Zup? This is Koga."

"Hi!"

"What cha doin'?"

"Right now I'm making pancakes. What about you?"

"My parents came over yesterday to visit and made me clean my entire apartment. Now I'm trying to mess it up again so I can live it without checking thirteen drawers to find the scissors."

April laughed, "Sounds sort of like what the snotty girls back home would tease us about. But at least we knew where everything was."

"So…," Koga started hesitantly. "I was wondering if you and Amber would like to join Sesshomaru and me later to go to the movies."

"Let me ask her," April said as she covered the speaker of her phone and turned to Amber. "Koga wants to know if we'd like to see a movie with him and Sesshomaru. Feeling up to it?"

"Sounds like fun," Amber answered.

April moved her hand so she could talk into her phone, "We'd love to go. What time do you guys want to meet?"

"How about around 4 this afternoon? I've got a car so I could pick you guys up. At least then you wouldn't get lost."

"Ok, sounds good."

"I'll see you later then," Koga said and hung up the phone.

"Later," April said.

"What was that about? When did he get your cell phone number?" Amber asked.

"I ran into him at the store today. He said he wanted to give it to us yesterday."

"Cool. So what's new with him?"

"He said that his parents visited him yesterday and made him clean up his apartment. He slept over at Sesshomaru's house last night and wants all four of us to go to the movies."

"Is this what humans call a double date?" Amber asked excitedly.

"I wouldn't," April answered. "I'd call it going to the movies with friends."

April turned back to her frying pan and finished making her pancakes. She soaked the frying pan while she ate her breakfast. Amber went into her room and went digging through her clothes to try to find something appropriate to wear to the movies.

April laughed at her. "It's only 10 AM, the movies aren't until 4 PM. I gave Koga our address; he said he'd pick us up."

"I just don't want to look silly," Amber said with a pout.

"Don't worry, you'll look great no matter what you wear," April complimented.

"Thanks," Amber smiled at April.

April went back into the kitchen to wash the dishes and clean up a little. _'I wonder what movie we're gonna go see?'_ she thought.

"Amber!" she called. "Let's squeeze in a visit to the Masabe Flower Shoppe before 4 PM."

"Kay!" Amber called from the bedroom.

The two walked down to the flower shop in record time. (They had memorized the route since they'd gotten lost so many times) As they opened the door a new clerk was at the desk. This time it was a young man with black shoulder-length hair and deep green eyes. He looked only 18 years old.

"We stopped by earlier and left a message with the girl here who had short blonde hair with blue tips with spikes. Did she deliver our message to Aqua Major?"

The boy looked at her as if he knew the whole situation. "Ah yes, Aqua Major. She went out to a meeting with the head chiefs of this city and a few others. She did get your phone number. Said she'd call you guys tomorrow."

"Thank you," April said as she lead Amber out of the shop.

"That guy was kinda cute," Amber thought out loud.

"It that all you ever think of?! Cute boys!"

"Just about," Amber said with a smile.

April sighed, "I give up."

They walked back to their hotel room and made sub sandwiches for lunch. After lunch April took out her sketchbook and pencils and began to draw. Amber brought out her mobile radio and played some of her Jesse McCartney CDs. April looked up at the clock: 3:18 PM. She sighed and put her drawing stuff away. They went into the room to change into a fresh outfit. Amber had set out a pair of black pants and a pretty red top. She quickly got changed and slipped on her favorite pair of flip-flops. April put a ruffle skirt over her pair of dark jeans and put on a cute pale blue shirt. She pulled on her favorite pair of boots and they walked out of their bedroom.

The two sisters stood outside the hotel at 3:50 PM. They hadn't even been waiting five minutes when Koga's black Toyota Camry stopped in front of the hotel.

Koga rolled down the window and smiled at the sisters, "Hey there! You two look great!"

"Thanks," Amber and April said in unison.

"Well, hop in," Koga said as he signaled them towards the back of the car. They opened up the doors and sat down in the leather seats. Sesshomaru waved a 'hello' to the girls.

"You two look cute tonight," he said calmly.

"Thank you," the two girls said wondering how he could pass such nice compliments with such a straight face.

They drove off and in about fifteen minutes had reached the movie theater.

"We're here!" Koga said as he parked and everyone exited the car.

"Shall we?" Sesshomaru asked and motioned towards the theater doors.

"Sure," Amber said and walked beside him into the theater. April walked next to Koga and he held the door for all of them.

"Thanks," April said.

"No problem," Koga answered. "So what of movie do you want to see?"

The four friends scanned over the movie listings and decided to see Eragon. They bought tickets and filed into the theater. They chose seats nearer to the back of the theater and opened the candy that they purchased to enjoy during the movie. Amber had a bowl of popcorn that everyone wanted some of. The movie was very good and they were still talking about it on the way home.

"Hey," Koga said after everyone was arguing over what the best scene in the movie was. "Do you guys wanna hang out at my place tonight? We could play video games or somethin?"

"Sounds cool," April said.

"Why not at my place?" Sesshomaru interjected. "Your apartment is kind of messy."

"Fine with me, is that ok with you two?" Koga asked.

Amber and April exchanged a look of agreement. "It's cool with us," Amber answered as Koga took off towards Sesshomaru's house.

As Koga pulled into the driveway the girl's jaws dropped. "You call this a house?! It's a fucking mansion!" April yelled in complete shock.

"Please don't yell," Sesshomaru said as he removed his hands from his ears. "Demons have very sensitive hearing."

"No way," April said sarcastically as they got out of the car.

They walked through the huge oak doors and servants bowed as Sesshomaru walked by. _'This place is amazing,'_ the sisters thought and looked at each other in awe of the splendid house. It was as if they had stepped into another world.

They followed Sesshomaru up the huge staircase and past many doors and hallways that led to who knows how many rooms.

"This is the game room, we can hang out in here," Sesshomaru stated as he stopped at a door that had a sign on it that read: 'No Trespassing: Violators will be shot, Survivors will shot again.' The girls giggled at the sign as they entered the room.

"This is my private movie room where Koga and I play video games and watch movies quite often. There is an indoor theater next to the ballroom," Sesshomaru said as he fingered through the stacks of movies in the bookshelf. He pulled out 'The Fast and the Furious' and turned towards the girls. "Do you like this movie?" he asked.

"I love it!" Amber cried excitedly.

"I haven't watched all of it yet," April said as she looked through the other bookshelf that had movies. "Gasp!! You have this movie!?" April said excitedly as she picked up various Studio Ghibli films. "I love all of these animes! 'Princess Mononoke'! 'Spirited Away'! 'Howl's Moving Castle'!" she ranted on as she named all of her favorite animes from the bookshelf.

"You like those animes?" Koga asked. They were his favorite type of movie and he didn't meet too many other people who would openly admit to liking them.

"Are you crazy? I live for them!" April said with a huge grin.

"Then why don't we watch two movies?" Sesshomaru suggested.

"Sure," Amber said as Sesshomaru pulled out 'Princess Mononoke' and set both movies on top of the television.

Sesshomaru put 'The Fast and the Furious' into the DVD player and sat down at the right end of the couch. Koga was at the other end and Amber sat in the middle. April sat on the floor leaning back on the couch between Amber and Koga.

As the credits came on most of them were half asleep, but Sesshomaru got up and switched DVDs. He then sat back down on his side of the couch.

Almost halfway through the movie, all four of them fell fast asleep. Amber had her head resting on Sesshomaru's shoulder and his head was leaning against hers. Koga's head rested on the back of the couch and April fell asleep with her head against Koga's knee.

……..

Koga began to stir but heard a small groan and stopped. He looked down to see April's head resting against his knee. Her brown hair was spread out over his leg and over the side of the couch to her shoulder. A slight blush came to his cheeks as he looked at her sleeping form. He peered over at the clock. 4:08 AM. He looked over at Sesshomaru to find him staring back with his honey-gold eyes into his electric blue.

"Good morning Koga," Sesshomaru said.

"G-good morning," Koga replied. "How long have you been awake?" He could've sworn his blush was deepening.

"Since 3:56. Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just wondering," Koga said and stared at the ceiling. "How are we gonna get up without waking these two?" he asked pointing a finger at the sisters.

"Let's let them sleep for now," Sesshomaru said as he leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Koga followed his exampled and soon both of them had fallen back to sleep.

After what felt like only an instant, a maid walked in and tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder, "Young Master, it is after 9 o'clock."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed open and he literally leaped off the couch I shock.

The maid was so surprised that she jumped at least three inches into the air and almost backed into a chair.

"Oof!" Amber said as she fell onto the couch since her support had left her.

"Sorry about that," Sesshomaru said and offered her a hand to help her sit up.

"Thanks, when did I fall asleep?" Amber asked.

"Obviously last night during the second movie," April stated with a yawn.

When she moved her head she could have sworn that she heard Koga whimper but decided it was her imagination.

"Grrrrrrflph"

Everyone stared at each other.

"What? I'm hungry," April said with a completely innocent look. Amber and Koga started to laugh and April's cheeks began to turn pink.

Sesshomaru put a hand on his hip on cocked his head towards the door, "Why don't we get some breakfast?"

_Disclaimer_:

I DO NOT OWN InuYasha or any of its characters. Thank you.

_Reviews_:

**Princess of Attitude**

Thanx for all of your support and whining to get me to write this. I'll try to get new chapters out as soon as possible.


	4. Running in Towels

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN InuYasha!! Thank you.

--------------------

Chapter 4

Running in Towels

The four of us filed down the stairs and into the kitchen. One of the maids brought plates to the table as we each sat down. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table, Amber to his left, Koga on the right, and April sat on Koga's right. One the plate were two waffles, stacked perfectly on top of each other with fresh strawberries and bursts of whip cream on the top. They all started to eat their breakfast when Amber looked up and said, "Since we're good friends, we should come up with nicknames for each other!"

Sesshomaru looked at her astounded, April smiled, and Koga let out a laugh.

"Sounds like fun," he said.

"Yeah, but your name doesn't really have anything to make a nickname out of," April stated. Then she looked kind of downcast. "Neither does mine."

"It's ok," Amber said. "At least Sesshomaru can have one!"

"I decline," Sesshomaru said, trying not to choke on his waffles at the idea of a nickname.

"What would be a good nickname for you?" Amber thought out loud.

"Sesshy," April suggested.

"Doesn't quite fit," Amber thought about it some more. "I know! Fluffy! It's the perfect name because of your big fluffy tail!"

Sesshomaru turned a deep shade of pink and coughed on his food. He used his choking as an excuse to cover his red face with a napkin.

"I think it fits perfectly too," April said.

"Yeah, I agree," Koga chimed in.

As they headed back upstairs Sesshomaru pulled Koga off to the side. "If you tell anyone else about this I'll kill you!"

"Point taken," Koga said, knowing full well how serious Sesshomaru was.

They decided to take a swim in the above-ground pool. Luckily the girl's underwear would've fooled anyone into thinking it was a swimsuit. After swimming around for awhile they decided to have a friendly soccer match. Sesshomaru and Amber vs. April and Koga. They pulled on their clothes and took their sides of the yard. They played for a good 2 hours when April got hit in the face and they had to call game because of her bloody nose.

"You ok?" Amber asked her sister.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," April said as she bent her head down to try to slow the bleeding. She was sitting on one of yard chairs.

As soon as the bleeding stopped she stood up and disposed of all the tissues she used. Then she took a look at all of them. They were sufficiently covered in mud.

"We really need to shower and wash our clothes," Amber said.

"We can give you some clothes to wear while the maids wash yours. You can use the bathroom that's down the hall from the game room," Sesshomaru suggested.

"Sounds great. Thanks," April said as the four of them walked back inside the house.

Two outfits were chosen and placed on the couch. They then went into the bathroom and got undressed. A maid took their clothes away to wash. They proceeded to wash their hair and scrub off all the mud. They got out of the showers and dried off. They wrapped a towel around themselves and noticed that they had forgotten to get the set of clothes the boy's had offered them. They were still lying on the couch!

The sisters stuck their heads out the door to make sure no one was coming. They ran as quickly down the hall as they could, making sure that their towels weren't coming off. They grabbed the clothes off the couch and turned around to exit the game room. They were about to dash out the door when they bumped into Koga and Sesshomaru, send all of them flying to floor and skidding three feet. The girls turned a deep shade of red and quickly rewrapped their towels that had 'almost' come all the way off. Koga and Sesshomaru turned a rich shade of scarlet and just sat in utter shock.

Amber and April ran back to the bathroom like there was no tomorrow and slammed the door. This brought the boys back to senses, somewhat. The image of two cute girls dressed only in a towel would take awhile to get out of their heads. They shook their heads to try to clear them but it didn't work. They were still blushing madly. Sesshomaru gasped.

"What is it?" Koga asked curious.

"Those two girls. They had cross-shaped marks on their chest," Sesshomaru said in a daze.

"So," Koga asked.

"Those kinds of marks are usually found on members of the Sprite clans."

"So you're saying they're not human?"

"No."

The two girls were gasping for breathe as they quickly donned the outfits.

"Do you think they figured out that we're not human? That we're sprites?" Amber asked.

"I have no idea, so just act casual," April replied.

They walked out of the bathroom in the boy's clothes and proceeded back to the game room.

"You sure surprised us," Sesshomaru said as they entered and sat down. There was a certain tone in his voice that made them uncomfortable. "I believe you girls have something you're telling us."

"What do you mean? You've only known you for two days," April retorted.

"Where did you get those marks on your chests?" Sesshomaru asked, continuing his investigation in vain.

"You were staring at our chests?! You perv!" April shot back, intentionally trying to change the subject.

"It wasn't our fault!" Koga chimed in. "You were wearing towels!"

Amber just stared from person to person, trying to keep up with the situation.

"Don't blame your inability to think ahead on me," Sesshomaru said. "That whole incident wouldn't have happened if you had thought to bring the clothes with you." They all began to slightly blush as the memories of 'the incident' came back.

"Thank you for having us over," April said as she stood up and exited the room, making her way towards the front door.

"Thanks. I had a great time. We'll see you guys later!" Amber said as she also stood up and followed her sister.

The two boys looked at each other and sighed. _'What a day….'_

--------------------

A/N: One thing I love about FanFiction is that most of the stuff doesn't happen in real life, or at least it shouldn't. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to run through some guy's house in a towel when I just met the dude two day ago. But they're my characters and I can do whatever I want with 'em. Please review to tell me what you think!

--------------------


	5. The Official Meeting with Aqua Major

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO INUYASHA OR FALL OUT BOY. This story is written purely for fun. Please tell me what you think. Thanx and enjoy!! (I hope to get some illustrations up soon, so i'll be updating)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 5**

**The Official Meeting with Aqua Major**

The two girls took off towards their apartment and April slammed the door after entering the room. She threw her bag onto the sofa and then ran into the room and catapulted herself onto the bed. She laid there on her stomach with her face in the pillow; she was not happy at the moment. Amber followed her and went to the telephone near the bed. It was blinking. Amber pushed the button and listened to the message.

"Hello. I have received your message." When April heard that it was Aqua Major speaking she lifted her head from the pillow. "I have some time arranged for tomorrow morning. If you could stop by the flower shop at 10 o'clock, I will be able to see you then and discuss this matter. Thank you. Aqua Major."

Amber jumped up and ran to the bag that held all their sprite objects. She had to search around a bit, but she finally found the communicator for Pyro Major. They called Pyro Major and waited for him to pick up. Suddenly, his face appeared and the hologram said, "Hello girls."

"Hiya," April greeted.

"How are you doin'?" Amber asked.

"Fine enough. What are you calling me for?"

"Aqua Major has scheduled an appointment for tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock. Think you can make it for the meeting?" April said.

"I should be able to."

The girls gave him the directions and he said that he would meet them there at ten til (9:50 AM).

The girls closed the communicator and sighed.

"That argument with Sesshomaru really wore me out," April said.

"How about some music to cheer you up?" Amber said as a huge smile crossed her face and her eyes twinkled.

She turned on the stereo system and popped in a CD. Her smile widened as she flipped through the tracks until she found the song she was looking for. She then skipped back to the room and dragged April out into the living room. April's eyes widened as she heard the song that was playing and couldn't help but smile at her sister. Amber had started playing her Fall out Boy CD and they started to sing along.

"Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love"

By the time the song ended they were in such a fit of giggles that they could hardly breathe.

"Feel better now?" Amber asked.

"Yup," April said, flashing a grin.

"Good. Now let's get everything ready for tomorrow. I call first dibs on the bathroom."

"Awww, now I'll never get in," April said joking a whine as the sisters started laughing again.

They walked into the bedroom, still humming the music.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The alarm went off at 7:30 and Amber got into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. April went into the kitchen and got breakfast made. Once Amber came out April ran in. It was 8:30 and they were worried they wouldn't make it on time. April was out in 20 minutes, her straight hair pulled into a sloppy bun, while Amber's let her wavy hair down. Amber was wearing make-up and looked stunning. The girls had decided to wear similar outfits, red lace tops, black leather jackets, jeans, and nice black boots. Amber put on her Fall Out Boy hat before they left, and then April locked the door behind them.

They ran all way to the flower shop, and arrived at the door at 9:51.

"You're a minute late," came a familiar voice.

The two sisters looked up to see an incredibly handsome man with neck-length red hair that lightened out at the tips.

"Pyro Major?" April said, unsure of her answer.

"Correct."

"Holy shit, you're hot," Amber said in a voice she thought only audible to her sister. But Pyro Major heard her and said, "Thanks," smiling. April laughed quietly to herself, but stopped as soon as they walked through the door.

"You're early," said the cashier. "Feel free to wander around for a little while. She'll be right with you."

"Kay," Amber said and the little group walked around, looking at all the different bouquets and various species of flowers.

Two men in suits and sunglasses walked out of a back room and exited the shop. A skinny pale woman was behind them with waist length wavy blue hair. She was very beautiful with her bright ice blue eyes that seemed to know everything.

"Aqua Major," Pyro Major said as he kissed her hand. "It's nice to be meeting you last. I've been waiting for this"

"I've been waiting to meet you, too, Pyro Major," She gave him a shy smile and led the three into the back room.

There was a lot boring discussion about how the law needs to allow sprites to mix with society, lots of yelling, disagreement, and table pounding going on in the back room. They left four hours later, but they got quite a bit of planning done. They had a whole strategy on how to convince the President and other world leaders to allow sprites to 'mingle' with society.

The sisters went back to their apartment, and Pyro Major followed them.

"Hmmmmm, 2:15 PM. What to do?" April thought out loud.

"Well, we could check out the mall," Amber suggested.

"Splendid idea," Pyro Major said. "If you ladies don't mind, I'm going to take a shower," and he walked off into the bathroom.

The sisters were dumbfounded. Shopping, with Pyro Major, the leader of all fire sprites? They're minds took awhile to get over the shock. But they went into the room to change into some more comfortable clothes. As the girls were changing, Pyro Major walked out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a navy shirt with white long sleeves to find the girls only wearing their underwear. The sisters shrieked and pulled shirts up to try to cover themselves. April grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be her pocketknife, and threw it at him. Pyro Major blushed madly and quickly backed back into the bathroom, closing the door as fast as he could. The knife landed in the door exactly where his head was.

"Tell me when it's safe to come out," Pyro Major panted.

Once the girls were dressed, Amber in a black tank top and jean shorts with flip flops, still wearing her Fall Out Boy hat and April in a white camisole and a camouflage skirt with brown boots, they called him out of the bathroom.

"You can come out now," April said in an unhappy voice.

"You're not going to throw anything else at me are you?" Pyro Major asked, warily.

"No."

"C'mon!" Amber whined. "I wanna go to the mall now!"

The three of them left for the mall and wandered all around. Amber watched someone get their ears pierced, clinging to April's arm during the whole procedure. They then went into Old Navy, and a couple other stores. Amber wanted to go to Spencer's so she ran ahead, and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sor- Sesshomaru?"

"We meet again," said Sesshomaru, smiling at Amber. He looked less than pleased to see April.

"Hi guys!" Koga said excitedly. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Jeremy," Pyro Major said, as he shook hands with Koga and Sesshomaru.

"Care to come with us?" April asked. "We're on our way to Spencer's."

"Sure, we were gonna stop by anyway," Koga said as he smiled.

So the five friends walked into Spencer's, and they started to look at the different hats, jewelry, wristbands, and bags. Amber eventually led Sesshomaru to the back of the store, where the "fun" stuff is. She pulls up two pairs of handcuffs and asks, "Which one?"

"I beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru stumbled as his cheeks flushed a little.

April, Koga, and Jeremy, who were looking at the different key chains and lighters, cracked up laughing. Sesshomaru walked briskly out of the store and towards the food court to buy himself a milkshake to try to forget the event that just happened. Amber ran out after Sesshomaru, with Koga, April, and Jeremy close behind.

Amber kept asking if she was gonna get an answer to which set of handcuffs he liked better, while Sesshomaru tried his hardest to block her out of his mind. He ordered a vanilla milkshake and walked around the food court. He looked around and suddenly noticed that Amber wasn't right beside him. He started running around the food court, and all over the mall. He stopped right in front of the music store to catch his breath when he heard a familiar laugh. He looked inside and saw Amber looking through CDs. He snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You've caused me quite a bit of trouble."

"Always glad to," Amber said with a grin. "April calls me that all the time."

"Calls you what?" Sesshomaru asked, but his question was soon answered.

"There you are Trouble!" April said as she glomped her sister.

"Hi April," Amber said and hugged her sister back.

"Explanation please," growled Sesshomaru.

"Well, they wanted to figure out how much you really cared," Koga said, causing Sesshomaru to jump since he didn't sense him enter the store. Sesshomaru gave Koga a face that stated 'I should've known better.'

"C'mon Fluffy," Amber said pulling his hand. "I think we've had enough fun for today."

"Agreed," he said as he let Amber pull him out of the mall.

All five of them were walking home, and when they stopped in front of the apartment complex, Pyro Major said, "Well, I need to be getting back home. Lots more work to do. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Py- Jeremy!" The sister called and all four of them waved. (The girls weren't used to called their leader 'Jeremy')

April unlocked the door and all of four of them went inside.

"What a day!" Amber said as she collapsed onto the couch.

"Couldn't agree more, sis," April said as she laid down on the sofa and sighed.

"Koga and Sesshomaru sat down on the couch as well, and Koga popped in 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' so they all started watching it.


End file.
